The Hero's Saga Part 1
by Brandon96
Summary: Shiba is a new trainer aiming to be the best in Sinnoh.


**The Hero's Saga **Pt.1

Shiba walked outside to feel the warm summer air. The near lake was creating a fresh smelling scent in the air. Spring was in full bloom and Shiba was absolutly loving it.

"Shiba, come here!" His mom yelled through the window.

"Yea, mom?" He said looking at the computer screen.

"Professor Rowan sent me an email saying to visit his lab in Sandgem town. He says it's time for your first Pokemon. Remember, you signed up for that Pokedex program?"

"Yes! Finally! I better hurry before the Pokemon are gone!" Shiba said running out the door. He wasn't wasting anytime getting there. Running through the yard and onto the dirt roads he ran not stopping to even catch his breath.

Entering the forest he heard many different noises. He smelled the fresh air. He followed the dirt path until he got to a dead end. He saw an opeing filled with very tall grass. He had to wade through the blades of grass because the were so tall. He saw a burmy or two pass near his feet. He smiled, because he just loved Pokemon and being outdoors.

He saw a person running around with a net. It seemed he was trying to catch bug Pokemon. Shiba didn't know alot about Pokemon, but he knew that was not how it was done. A warm, salty breeze hit his face. He knew he was somewhere close to Sandgem town. They are known for their Luxurious beaches. He knew he wouldn't have time to relax, but it was fun thinking about.

He saw the dirt path agian and continued to follow it. He was looking at how amazing this one little forest was and got him excited about the rest of Sinnoh. He finnally saw Sandgem town and started running to the entrance.

Arriving in Sandgem town he could smell the salt in the air. The smell of the ocean. He used to go there alot when he was a kid for vacation in the summer. He remembered all the good times he had there.

After a few minutes of walking around he found a grey building. He read the sign _"Professor Rowan's Lab". _He assumed it was where he was supposed to go. He found the door and entered. Walking in he saw alot of machines equipment. Looking around until he heard a voice.

"Hi! Your here for the program, too? My name's Michi." the kid said. He looked Shiba's age.

Stunned for a moment, not used to people running up to him like that he said, "Yea, I'm here for the program. My name is Shiba. Nice to meet you!"

An old man walked into the room and looked at both of the boys in turn. He scratched his chin and walked back into the room where he entered. After about five minutes of waiting agian he walked back into the room, very proffesional looking.

"Hello, I am Proffessor Rowan. You must be Shiba and Michi, yes?" He said.

"Yes, I'm Shiba" Shiba said.

"And I'm Michi" Michi nervously. He didn't like talking to adults. He was very shy, but where okay around other kids.

"Erm, yes. You will need these." Proffessor Rowan handed the boys the Pokedexes, "You will use those devices, call Pokedexes, to get information on Pokemon you encounter here in the Sinnoh region. So, I bet you are wondering where your first Pokemon are? Follow me into this room, please." Rowan walked into the room and the boys followed.

Inside the room were three Pokemon. They joyfully played around. Rowan explained about the three pokemon, "This is Chimchar. She is a fire type. This is Piplup. He is a water type. Lastly, this is Turtwig. He is a grass type. Pick your favorite." He stepped aside.

Piplup ran up to shiba quikly and rubbed his head agianst Shiba's leg. He picked it up and ot fell asleep in his arms. "I'll take this one." Shiba whispered.

Michi walked up to the Chimchar. The Chimchar got startled and attacked him. "Ouch!" he yelled. Rubbing his face he walked over to Turtwig, who was eating. "Hey, little guy." He gently said. The Turtwig hapilly licked his face in attaempt to stop the pain. Although it didn't work it was cute. "I'll take this one!" he happilly exclaimed.

"Good, now here are the Pokeballs for them. I assume both of you have bags, Pokeballs, potions, and status healers?" he sternly said. Both of the boys blushed because they didn't any of those things. "Well lucky for you there is a clothes shop and a Pokemart next door. Now, be on your way."

Both the boys left the lab and walked to the clothes shop. Shiba wanted to get a bag and clothes could withstand alot of conditions. He first went to the bag department and found a red shoulder bag that had a strap that went on shoulder and under the other arm and the bag went on his back. He knew this is the one he wanted. Next, clothes. Hw found cool shorts and tight shrt with the top half of a Pokeball design on it. He walked over to the cashier to pay.

Michi picked out a regular green shoulder bag. It had many compartments for all his stuff. Then he went to clothes. He picked out vannilla-colored with alot of pockets and a orange and black stripped shirt. Once they both payed for their clothes the walked to the Pokemart.

The both picked out alot of potions, some Pokeballs, and some status healers. They payed and walked out. The sun was setting and it would be night soon.

"Hey, why don't we team up? We can be like partners, helping eachother out and stuff." Michi said.

"Good idea! How are we going to get to the next city, though?" Shiba asked.

"We could crash at my place tonight and start tommorow." Michi suggested.

"Another good idea. It gives us time to rest." And with that Shiba and Michi, the newest Pokemon trainers walked to Michi's house. Knowing tommorow their lives would truely begin.


End file.
